


Confess

by vodka_and_some_sass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_and_some_sass/pseuds/vodka_and_some_sass
Summary: You have always been guarded about your emotions, till a certain god comes and begins to make your walls crumble.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Confess

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt I received on Tumblr as part of my 100 followers celebration. The prompt was, "Don't stop now. Say the words."  
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

It took you six months after joining the Avengers to realise that you were growing more attached to Loki than to anyone else. 

He found out a couple of months later, when he held the tesseract, asking the Avengers if anyone even cared about what Thanos would put him through if he failed to deliver it. 

“I care. I care about you, Loki.” 

It was seeing you, unarmed, defenseless and with your guard completely down that made Loki hesitate. It was the single glistening tear in your eye that convinced him to stay, to believe that he would be protected. After all, even Loki knew that it is not every day that the world’s most fearsome, cold blooded assassin allows a lone tear to slip past while making a promise. 

It took Loki a year after that to tell you he loved you. By then, he and you had formed a deadly partnership, his skills and yours complementing each others in a way that made you the best pair for covert strikes and raids. Together, in a year, you had taken out over thirty of the world’s leading terrorist cells and made it out of each fairly unharmed. 

Three weeks after Loki confessed how he felt, you told Tony that he didn’t need to keep a separate room for you in the tower. It had taken you less than two hours to move all your things to Loki’s room. 

And now, here you were eight months later, your bodies tangled in a heap on his bed, sweat soaking the thin sheet that he had drawn over you. His left hand traced the curve of your spine, the fingers of his right hand intertwined with yours as he brought your hand to his lips, placing soft kisses on your knuckles. You lifted your chin just the slightest bit from where it was on his shoulder and found your face turning warm at the intensity of the emotion in his emerald eyes as he took in your disheveled state. Turning so that both of you were on your sides, he nudged his nose against yours, not saying a word. Your eyes fluttered shut at the gentleness of his touch and you readily opened to him when his soft lips met yours in a kiss that had you moaning into his mouth, tangling your fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck and pulling him impossibly closer to you. All you wanted, all you needed was for Loki to flood your senses, to take over every aspect of your being, even if just for that fleeting moment. 

“I know you hate me saying it, but I love you.” Loki’s lips were not molded against yours anymore, but they brushed over your lips as he spoke the words, as if he was kissing them into your skin. You moved back just the slightest and the smell of leather and sweat and something that could only be described as Loki washed over you as you drew in a breath to speak. But Loki moved closer, his lips pressing against yours again as he continued. “You don’t have to say anything. You don’t have to tell me that you like me more than you like Hershey’s chocolate syrup or that if you had to choose between buying the last packet of gummy bears or the last packet of marshmallows, you’d pick marshmallows because I like them. It’s okay that you aren’t verbal about your affection. But I am, and I’m never going to stop telling you that I love you.”

You sighed against Loki’s skin. You wanted to tell him how you felt, and you had tried on so many instances but you choked on the words and they never slipped past your lips. You looked up at him, wondering how long would it be before he decided to leave you, before he decided that what you were giving him was not enough, even though it was almost your all. Your thoughts were interrupted by the blaring of the alarm, the shrill noise echoing throughout the tower. Loki pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead before pulling away and gracefully standing up. You rolled over, throwing the sheet off yourself and tumbled off the bed. You felt the familiar caress of Loki’s magic and found yourself dressed in your black bodysuit, your skin feeling clean and fresh. Turning to thank him, you saw that he was wearing his traditional Asgardian battle attire. He took two long strides towards you, reaching into his magic pockets to pull your daggers and slipping them into the sheaths that were attached to your suit. His hands cupped your face and he dropped his forehead to yours. 

“I know what you were thinking,  _ elska _ . I will not leave you, even if you wanted me to. Only death would be able to drag me away from you and you know that death herself has not yet outmatched me.” 

You nodded, allowing yourself a lingering moment in his embrace before you pulled away, an expressionless mask sliding over your features as you left the room to find out what new threat had made itself known. 

~

Your blood ran cold when you saw Loki crumble to the ground. The heat that was killing him was making the air around you shimmer and you heard the maniacal laughter of the inhuman creature that sent another blast of burning air towards Loki’s prone frame . Rage surged through you as you ploughed your way through the aliens that blocked the path to the one man you were not ready to lose. You felt the power that you had suppressed for years glow within you, the sensation of its energy growing till it demanded a release. And release you did, as your body rose off the ground, the energy making connections with the life force of anything it deemed hostile before it tore through your body and electrocuted every being it had connected with. Your vision burned white as you heard the sound of multiple bodies hitting the ground. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Loki’s voice was hoarse and sounded nothing like him, but it was enough to bring you back to yourself and as your feet touched the ground, you stumbled towards him, tears flowing freely now. His skin looked burned, raw, as if a layer of it had been peeled off him. His eyes found yours and the corner of his lips twitched up. 

“I did not know you could do that.” His speech began to slur and his eyes fluttered shut when you placed your hand under his head, lifting it to rest it in your lap. 

“Loki. Tell me you’re okay? Please tell me you’re okay!” You sobbed, cradling his head and not bothering to check your emotion. “Open your eyes, Loki! Come on! Stark! Where the fuck are you?” Your throat burned, but you did not stop screaming and when the Avengers found you, you were bent over Loki’s unconscious body, begging someone, anyone, to help him.

~

It had been four days since the attack. Loki’s skin had healed itself but he still hadn’t woken up. You had left his side only once every day to shower. You refused to eat, sure that your body would not hold down the food. The rest of the team came in to check on you every so often, but they gave you the space you needed. 

You set the book you had been reading on the table and laced your fingers with Loki’s unresponsive ones. You hadn’t shed a tear since the Hulk had carried Loki to the tower and you were not going to start now, even if the notion that Loki might not be the same after waking up made you want to curl up in a corner and sob, or worse, that Loki might not wake up. The last thought had you trembling with the effort to hold back the onslaught of fear and before you knew it, you were climbing into the bed next to him, moving the covers so that you were pressed into his side, the only barriers between you his clothes and yours. You stared at the profile of his face, his pointed nose and razor sharp jaw. Running your thumb across his brow, you closed your eyes and imagined him the way he was before the battle. You imagined him lying there, languid, looking at you like you were his whole world, telling you that you were more than just his world, that you were his entire universe. 

“Loki. I don’t know if you can hear me. I don’t care if this is stupid.” You sniffled and the first tear slipped past you closed eyes. You clenched them shut tighter but that did nothing to stop the steady flow of tears that began to pour down your cheeks. 

“You promised you would not leave me. I need you to keep that promise. Please Loki. I’m trying to give you a reason to come back. I’m begging you. Come back to me because I-” You choked on your sob, your body heaving as you tried to draw in a steady breath.

“Loki, I-”

“Don’t stop now. Say the words.” 

You jerked up, finding Loki’s eyes still closed, but his signature smirk playing on his lips. His eyelids fluttered before you were met with the beautiful sight of his green orbs glinting in the low light of the room.

“Loki?” You traced his face with your hands, scared that you were dreaming. He reached up and wrapped long fingers around your wrists, turning his head to each side and placing a gentle kiss into your palms. 

“Finish what you were saying,  _ elska _ .” 

You threw yourself onto Loki, earning a soft oomph as your weight fell on his chest and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. You breathed him in before raising your head and meeting his gaze. A soft smile graced his face as his arms came around you.

“I love you, Loki. I love you so damn much! But I swear on everything holy, if you ever scare me like that again, I will.. I will..” You lost the thread of what you were saying when Loki pulled your face down to his, his lips meeting yours in a searing kiss that chased the numbness that had settled over you and stoked a fire deep within your soul. He pulled away and let out a breathy chuckle before meeting your gaze.

“I know. And I love you. So damned much, my  _ elska _ .”


End file.
